Because of Love
by kim joungwook
Summary: "aku ada di sini, karena Jaejoong juga ada di sini. Aku ada di dunia inipun karena tercipta untuk jaejoongie….. Dan dengan cinta dari jaejoongie, aku bisa hidup…".


Tittle : BECAUSE OF LOVE

Author : Kim Joungwook

Pairing : YunJae

Length : Drabble

Genre : fluff, little bit hurt/angst...

Summary : "aku ada di sini, karena Jaejoong juga ada di sini. Aku ada di dunia inipun karena tercipta untuk jaejoongie….. Dan dengan cinta dari jaejoongie, aku bisa hidup…".

_I'm here, because you're here.._

_And I can live, because your love…_

X X X

Yunho sedang duduk tenang di dalam mobil miliknya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah jalan. Seluruh tubuhnya menyatu dengan konsentrasi untuk menyetir dengan selamat hingga ke tempat tujuan.

Dorm TVXQ.

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja air mata yang ada menetes. Keluar dari ujung mata namja kekar itu. Tanpa ada pertahanan apapun. Ia biarkan air mata itu membuat sungai di kedua pipinya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba lebih merasakan semua rasa sakit yang ada. Rasa sakit akan kehilangan seseorang.

"hah~!" yunho menghela nafasnya berat. Tangis ini tak mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada. Ini semua terlalu sakit untuk dilupakan.

Dan saat itu, konsentrasinya hilang. Ia tak lagi fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Seluruh memori yang ada bagaikan film yang diputar berulang kali. Dan kini film itu diputar dihadapannya. Bagaikan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Terbentang luas.

_"ya, Yunho-ah! Kenapa kau ada di sini!" Jaejoong berteriak tidak suka dengan kehadiran Yunho yang mengganggunya bermain piano di ruang latihan. Tangan namja kekar itu melingkar indah di pinggang ramping miliknya._

_"hhm… waeyo? Kau tak suka?" balas Yunho sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kekasihnya itu. Wajah Jaejoong mendadak memerah mendengar pertanyaan dari Yunho._

_"yah,..eum…hmm.. Itu…aish! Bukan begitu maksudku! Tapi kau mengganggu konsentrasiku! Kenapa kau harus di sini!" ucap jaejoong ragu. Yunho terkekeh pelan._

_"karena ada Jaejoong di sini!" jawab Yunho yakin. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menoleh, memandang wajah Yunho yang masih bersandar nyaman di pundaknya._

_"maksudmu?!"tanya Jaejoong bingung. Yunho tersenyum samar. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jaejoong._

_"aku ada di sini, karena Jaejoong juga ada di sini. Aku ada di dunia inipun karena tercipta untuk jaejoongie….. Dan dengan cinta dari jaejoongie, aku bisa hidup…" ucap Yunho tanpa melepas tatapannya dari mata Jaejoong. Semburat merah semakin kentara di kedua pipi Jaejoong._

_"jeongmal? Bagaimana kalau aku tak mencintaimu lagi?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho terkekeh pelan, tangannya terulur, menyentuh lembut pipi merona Jaejoong._

_"aku akan mati.." ucap yunho pelan. Kali ini Jaejoong yang tersenyum. Ia langsung memeluk leadernya itu. Menyandarkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Yunho, menghirup aroma tubuh kekasihnya._

_"I'll love you forever~…I'll never let you die…" bisik Jaejoong. Yunhopun mengeratkan pelukannya dan tersenyum senang._

"jaejoong-ah, do you still love me?" ucap yunho lirih. Matanya menjadi buram, terutup oleh air matanya yang menggenang. Dapat ia lihat bayangan sebuah truk di hadapannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia membanting stirnya, menghindar dari tabrakan dengan truk itu.

_Tttiiiiiiiinnn…_

brakk….

Mobil yang dikendarai Yunho menabrak sebuah pohon di pinggir jalan. Kaca depan mobil itu pecah. Dan dari situ, terlihat tubuh Yunho sudah bersimbah darah. Kepalanya membentur stir mobil, membuatnya mengalami pendarahan. Beberapa kaca menusuk tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya benar-benar tak berbentuk lagi.

"jae..jaejongie… kau, tak..mencintai…ku…lagi,,…eoh?" dan dengan selesainya namja itu mengucapkan kalimatnya, kesadarannya hilang. Yunho menutup matanya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, tapi tak sesakit hatinya. Hatinya yang menyadari, bahwa sesuatu yang membuatnya hidup telah hilang. The reasons why him lives is gone….

Love…

Jaejoong's love

X X X

Jaejoong sedang asyik dengan adonan kue miliknya. Mencoba membuat makanan penutup untuk member JYJ. Mulutnya tersenyum, bersenandung pelan mengiringi gerakan tangannya yang membuat kue. Tangannya mengambil sedikit cream yang telah selesai ia buat.

"hhmm….. Masitta.." komentarnya pada masakan buatannya itu.

Tiba-tiba senyumnya menghilang. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya teringat pada beberapa tahun lalu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya hampir tak bisa bernafas.

_"ya, sesuatu yang bisa membuat memasakanku enak adalah cahaya matahari, garam, dan yang terpenting adalah Yunho yang ada di sampingku. Yang selalu mau memakan semua makanan yang kumasak. Gomawo!" _

Tess….

Setetes air mata meluncur indah dari mata Jaejoong. Setetes air mata itu diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Menciptakan aliran sungai di wajah putih itu.

"hiks… mianhae,.." ucap Jaejoong lirih.

"mianhae karena aku melupakanmu.. Mian, karena aku berusaha menghapus rasa ini untukmu…"

_Neon nareul wonhae, neon naege patchyeo, neon naege mitchyeo…_

Dering ponsel membuatnya menghapus air mata yang mengalir. Dengan cepat ia ambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di meja.

"ne.. Yoboseyo?!"

_"benar ini dengan Jaejoong-ssi?" _

"ne. waeyo?"

_"hhm… apa anda kenal dengan pemilik nomor ini? Jung yunho-ssi?"_

Degg,,,

Sebegitu bencikah ia terhadap Yunho? Hingga nomor teleponnya saja sudah ia hapus dari kontaknya.

_"halo?"_

"eh,, oh… ne. ada apa?"

_"hhmm…mian. bisakah anda ke Rumah sakit seoul sekarang? Yunho-ssi mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang ada di ICU."_

Seperti tersambar petir, berita yang baru saja ia dengar membuat seluruh persendiannya lemas. Tenaganya bagai

tersedot habis begitu selesai mendengar berita itu.

"ne.." dan pembicaraan itupun selesai. Butuh beberapa saat hingga Jaejoong kembali mengumpulkan energinya. Dengan segera, ia mengambil kunci mobilnya di kamar, meninggalkan masakannya yang masih setengah jadi.

Ia pakai asal jaket dan masker untuk menutupi jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju Rumah sakit seoul.

X X X

Jaejoong duduk di kursi samping ranjang yang kini tengah ada Yunho yang berbaring di atasnya. Tangannya sejak 5 jam yang lalu masiih setia menggenggam erat tangan yunho yang terpasang infus di sana.

Ia belum memejamkan matanya barang semenitpun sejak ia datang kemari. Belum ada yang mengetahui perihal kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Yunho selain dirinya dan pihak rumah sakit. Ia meminta pihak rumah sakit menyembunyikan hal ini. Begitu juga polisi yang menanganinya.

"mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae, yunho-ah! Aku… aku… masih mencintaimu… jebal.. Irrona! Lupakan ucapan bdoh yang telah kau ucapkan saat itu. Lupakanlah!" ucap jaejoong pelan. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Saat ini ia teringat ucapan yunho. sebuah kalimat yang benar-benar telah menikam hatinya.

_"aku ada di sini, karena Jaejoong juga ada di sini. Aku ada di dunia inipun karena tercipta untuk jaejoongie….. Dan dengan cinta dari jaejoongie, aku bisa hidup…"_

_"jeongmal? Bagaimana kalau aku tak mencintaimu lagi?" _

_"aku akan mati.."_

"hiks… mianhae… aku … aku masih mencintaimu! I'm still love you…." ucap Jaejoong di tengah isaknya.

"meskipun aku ingin melupakanmu.. Aku ingin melupakan cinta ini.. Aku tak bisa.. Aku masih tetap mencintaimu! Gajima… jebal, gajima..." tambah Jaejoong. Air mata semakin deras mengalir. Matanya sembab karena terlalu lama mengeluarkan air mata.

"eh?!" Jaejoong memekik kaget saat dirasanya tangan Yunho bergerak. Ia berdiri, tangannya membelai pelan wajah yunho, menunggu namja itu membuka matanya.

"jae..jaejoongie.." bisik yunho begitu matanya terbuka. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menyesuaikan pupilnya dengan cahaya lampu yang terang.

"yunho-ah! Mianhae.." ucap Jaejoong pelan. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh namja yang masih terbaring itu.

"saranghae,"

X X X

Jaejoong memandang lekat ke arah Yunho. yunho tersenyum, memandang balik pada namja manis itu.

"kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Kau merindukanku, eoh?" tanya Yunho dengan senyuman khasnya. Jaejoong langsung menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah yang selalu hadir jika Yunho menggodanya.  
"hhmm… bagaimana kalau kujawab iya. Aku merindukanmu!" ucap Jaejoong sembari memeluk tubuh Yunho yang kini duduk ranjangnya. Yunho terkekeh pelan. Ia mencium kepala Jaejoong.

"jadi, kau percayakan, apa yang kuucapkan?" tanya Yunho pelan. Jaejoong melepas pelukannya, ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Yunho bingung.

"maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum kecil, ia mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya itu lagi.

"aku akan mati jika kau tak mencintaiku lagi. jadi, kalau kau sudah berhenti mencintaiku, kau juga harus bisa hidup tanpaku. Arasseo?" jelas Yunho. jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho pelan. Ia memandang tak terima pada wajah Yunho yang masih terbalut perban. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"ya! Jangan bicara seperti itu…. Aku kan sudah bilang, I'll never let you go… I'll always love you.. Ne?" ucap Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Jaejoong. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati aroma yang menguar dari tubuh namja cantik itu.

"gomawo…" bisik Yunho pelan. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan dengan tangan yang melingkar erat di pinggang Yunho.

"eh, ngomong-ngomong, kau tak memberitahu PD nim perihal aku di sini? Sudah 3 hari aku dirawat!" tanya Yunho. jaejoong langsung melepas pelukannya dan menepuk dahinya pelan.

"oh, iya! Aku lupa! Aku akan memberitahunya sekarang." ucap Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari ranjang Yunho. yunho mencekal tangan Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu menghentikan gerakannya.

Chu~!

"morning kiss…" ucap Yunho pelan begitu melepas kecupan ringannya di bibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam dengan pipi yang merona. Dengan cepat, ia kembali menjauh dari ranjang yunho dan mengambil ponselnya.

"hmm…. Kalau begitu, aku harus pergi dari sini. Sebelum agency mu mengetahui keberadaanku!" ucap Jaejoong begitu selesai menghubungi manager TVXQ.

"hhm… ne. kalau begitu, jangan lupakan ini…" ucap Yunho pelan sembari menunjuk bibirnya. Jaejoong masih diam di tempatnya berdiri, pipinya mulai merona kembali.

"ya! Bukannya barusan kau sudah mencurinya?!" ucap Jaejoong sedikit keras. Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"gwenchana. Sekali lagi, sebelum kau pulang!" ucap Yunho dengan puppy eyesnya. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya pelan dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Yunho. ia mengalungkan tangannya di tengkuk Yunho dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"saranghae…" bisik Jaejoong pelan sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Yunho. mereka memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman itu.

Hanya ciuman biasa. Saling memagut lembut tanpa menyakiti lawan mainnya. Lidah Yunho menjilat ujung bibir Jaejoong, menyusuri tiap lekuk dari bibir cherry itu. Mencoba kembali mengingat rasa dan juga bentuk bibir yang pernah ia miliki dan ia rasakan.

"eung…" Jaejoong mendesah pelan saat lidah Yunho berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lidah itu mengabsen tiap gigi Jaejoong, menyusuri mulut itu dengan salivanya. Perlahan, Jaejoong membalas permainan Yunho, ikut mengimbangi lawan mainnya itu. Ciuman itu lembut dan memabukkan. Keduanya tak ada yang mau mengakhirinya. Mungkin ciuman itu takkan pernah selesai jika saja ponsel Jaejoong tak berdering.

_Oh, baby tell me why you act so strange.._

_But tonight I don't need a damn explain…_

Jaejoong segera melepas ciumannya dan meraih ponselnya. Ia meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya yang memerah, menyuruh yunho agar tak bersuara.

"junsu.,." bisik Jaejoong pelan. Yunho hanya mengangguk dan tak melepas pandangannya dari wajah Jaejoong, atau lebih tepatnya bibirnya yang kini benar-benar memerah.

"oh,… ne.. Aku akan segera pulang.."

"….."  
"ani… aku hanya jalan-jalan keluar kota sebentar. Ne. sekitar 1 jam lagi aku sampai sana."

"…"

"ne. mianhae. Bye!"

Jaejoong menutup ponselnya dan memandang Yunho. bibirnya melengkung, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya untuk namja itu.

"kurasa aku harus kembali sekarang. Aku akan sering mengirim kabar melalui ponsel ini ataupun melalui e-mail! Remember me, ne?" ucap jaejoong pelan. Yunho balas tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"ne. aku akan sering-sering menghubungimu. Mungkin sesekali kita bisa bertemu." ucap Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil.

"ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa pihak rumah sakit memanggil ke ponselku saat kau masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"mollayo. Mungkin pihak rumah sakit menekan speed dial-ku nomer 1." jawab Yunho singkat. Jaejoong sedikit merona mendengar jawaban dari yunho.

"kau masih menyimpan nomer-ku di speed dial pertama-mu?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya. Yunho hanya mengangguk polos.

"saranghae…" gumam Jaejoong pelan.  
"gomawo… I'll keep your love.." balas Yunho pelan. Jaejoong mendekat ke arah Yunho dan mengecup kedua pipi namja itu.

"bye.. Saranghae.." dan jaejoong mengecup singkat bibir Yunho. Yunhopun mengangguk.

"nado saranghae. Bye.." balas Yunho. Dengan senyuman, yunho menyaksikan Jaejoong mulai meninggalkan ruangannya. Dan ia menganggkat tangannya begitu Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar inap itu.

"hah~! Ternyata aku memang tak bisa hidup tanpa Jaejoong. Saranghae, nae boojaejoongie…"


End file.
